


Finish It

by S11131406



Series: Legacy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Legacy (Comics), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Ben Skywalker, Force Ghost Leia Organa, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Ghost Mara Jade, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S11131406/pseuds/S11131406
Summary: The Prologue
Relationships: Ben Skywalker (Star Wars Legends)/Original Female Character(s), Deliah Blue & Cade Skywalker, Kol Skywalker & Cade Skywalker, Kol Skywalker/Original Character(s), Nat Skywalker & Kol Skywalker, Nat Skywalker/Droo Rawk, Roan Fel/Elliah Fel
Series: Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205462





	Finish It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers this story is the sequel to What We Must Become. It is a Kol Skywalker romance story as the character similarly to Ben fascinates me. As of now it is only the prologue but still hope you enjoy.

**107 ABY**

A boy of fifteen sat legs crossed on the floor of a ship's bedroom, his eyes closed as he tried and failed to find inner peace. The youth usually excelled at meditation, his Grandpa Ben referring to him as 'one of the best the academy had' when it came to the art. The problem currently was the scratchy and irritating brown Jedi robes his parents forced him to wear for their current trip to Ryloth. Kol Skywalker was used to having full rotary movement of his limbs and the robes' sole objective seemed to be not allowing him the pleasure.

An exasperated sigh left the redhead's mouth as he mumbled to himself, "Your a Skywalker come on, uncomfortable robes can't stop you from doing something so simple as meditating." Another voice other than the boy's own rang out in the room out in the small room. "Talking to yourself again champ," Kol yelped loudly, and quickly leapt to his feet, "Damn it, Nat can you not be an ass for five minutes." Nat, Kol's older brother by seven years, stood grinning broadly at his brother's now scarlet face. Nat at twenty-two years of age had the traditional Skywalker look, unlike Kol, their Grandfather, and father. Sandy-blonde hair, blue eyes, six feet in height, and a wide muscular build set him apart from the other Skywalker males.

"Woah, watch the language squirt, don't want mom and dad to hear you," the man looked like he could care less if their parents heard what Kol had said. Straightening the wrinkles in his robes he turned his light-green orbs to Nat as he asked, "Besides ruining my already disastrous attempt at meditation, was there something you needed," annoyance rolled off the boy in waves. Nat slung a heavy-robed arm over Kol's shoulder, "Yeah, gramps wanted me to get you, he said we'll be landing in Lessu in a minute or two," Kol shrugged the offending limb off his shoulder as the two made their way to the common area.

In the common area of the S-161 XL was a semicircle of plush sits that were now occupied by the rest of the Skywalker clan. Grandpa Ben was first to notice the arrival of the brothers, "Ah there you are, thought you might have gone and became one with the force on us," the old man's wrinkled face had a big smile on it. "No, I was just trying to get at least a couple minutes of peace but these Force-forsaken robes are so uncomfortable," he once again started to fiddle with his robe sleeves. 

Essami, the boy's mother, came and lightly slapped his hands off the robes before fixing them herself. "Kol it's not nearly as bad as your making it out to be. All of us are wearing them and it's only for the night, and you don't see us complaining." Kol had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the woman, of course she would have no problem with the attire. The black-haired, green-eyed woman, was a traditional Jedi through and through. In fact, she was one of the only members of the order who still wore the archaic robes day in and day out.

"Cut the boy some slack will you, the robes took some time for me to get used to as well when I first put them on," Grandma Syala spoke as she stood to make her way to the cockpit. "Mother you can't always come to his defense you know. He has to learn to deal with small inconveniences like ill-fitting robes on his own someday," Tanton Skywalker said as he looked over towards Syala's retreating form.

"Yeah yeah, coming from the person who wouldn't even touch a sandwich until I checked for Force ghost that's rich," she winked at Kol as she gave the jab. Blushing as red as his hair Tanton groaned, "Mooom I told you to stop telling that telling people that story. You know that was only one time and I was seven," this brought a smile and laugh to the face of all onboard, other than Tanton of course.

"Alright people I think I've embarrassed baby boy enough, strap in were leaving hyperspace," they all sat and did as they were told. The rocky red surface of Ryloth was the first thing Kol noticed as the ship approached the celestial body. The second was the stark white of the other side of the planet. Turning to his grandfather he asked, "Ryloth's tidally locked isn't it," his eyes still peering down at the planet.

"It is, has been for as long as I can remember now that I think about it," Ben answered, a look of realization on his face. As Syla veered the ship towards the light side of the planet the youngest Skywalker took note of the mountains, valleys, forest, and plains they passed along the way. Traders and smugglers always spoke of the dangers the Rylothean environment possessed but from up this high, Kol noted, it had a majestic beauty to it.

After several minutes of flying, Syala called from the cockpit in a stereotypical commercial pilot's voice, "If you look out your windows to the left you will see your destination, the lovely city of Lessu." The city was built inside of what Kol could only describe as a mini-mountain, all surrounded by an almost desert-like landscape. Metal homes, shops, restaurants, and other businesses could be seen jutting out of the rocky formation. The largest of the buildings was at the bottom of the mountain, the only way to enter being a plasma bridge that overlooked a one-thousand-foot drop.

Around the cliff that sat across from Lessu were many different ships and space-faring vessels. "Gramps remind me again why did we come all this way," Nat asked, him now tying his hair into a ponytail. "Every decade on its anniversary a friend of mine likes to throw a celebration to commemorate the defeat of the First Order." Nat looked confused, "Wasn't that like I don't know, a week ago," he asked. Ben smiled nostalgically, "My friend has a particular saying, It's never too late for a party, never'. Nat seemed satisfied by the answer. 

The war against the First Order was a well-known conflict that everyone and their mother knew about. The free Alliances and the Fel Empire had teamed up to defeat the threat from the unknown region, leading to over fifty years of relative peace. It was also Kol's favorite history subject in the academy because Syala taught the class and added her personal touch to it.

The ship landed with a slight as Syala brought them down to Ryloth's surface. 

As the six Jedi left their vessel a familiar voice called out to them, "Look who finally arrived," the voice belonged to Emperor Jagged Fel Junior, simply none to most as Fel II. Surrounding the man were his personal guards, the Force-sensitive Imperial Knights. Their bright red armor gleamed against the sun harshly. As the cousins of the Skywalkers, the two families interacted quite a bit with each other in formal and informal settings.

"Junior good to see you as always. Where's Roan, I thought you would have found a way to drag him along," Ben questioned his younger cousin as he hugged him. "Him, Mohrgan, and Treis are currently finishing up a very rousing game of Sabacc," he said the statement as if it was anything but. "I think I'll go join them, don't worry mom I'll be back in time to enjoy the celebration before you even have time to notice I'm gone," he finished as his mother opened her mouth to tell him as much. While Nat made his way to the large luxury yacht of the Fels, the rest of the group made their way to the city.

The Ryloth sun beat down hard on Kol as the group began to cross their way into the city. The robes made it far worse the boy however decided not to complain as he was not up for a lecture from his mother. As the group approached the main gates the hulking structures slowly creaked open to reveal a group of Twi'leks making their way towards the Force adepts.

The Imperial Knights all rested their hands on their sabers, always on guard, Kol noted to himself. "Ben Skywalker and Syala Harand you two are a sight for sore eyes," a thick Rylothean accent bellowed. The speaker was a six-foot-eight, muscle-bound Ruthan male Twi'lek. Despite his size and muscle, he seemed to be the same age as the elderly Skywalker's, Kol realized. "It's Syala Skywalker Cres, has been for almost sixty years," Syla said chuckling lightly she hugged the giant. Cres barked out his laughter, "You'll always be Syala Harand 'Apprentice' of Skywalker to me." The emphasis on the work 'Apprentice' made the teen feel as if he had missed a reference to something.

A female Twi'lek came and hugged Syala and Ben, "As my dear husband so loudly stated it is good to see you again. It's been far too long, we should have gotten together far sooner," her bright red wrinkled skin shinned in the sunlight splendidly. The giant turned his gaze to Fel and a fang-filled smile stretched on his face. "Your Majesty a pleasure to see you again as well. The last time we met you were still a Prince I believe," he flourished in a ridiculous bow. "As charming as ever Councilman Cres'," Junior said with an eye roll. The old Twi'lek greeted and hugged Kol's parents familiarly as well.

This must be the friend he was referring to on the ship, the boy thought to himself.

A slightly shorter but still large Twi'lek was then introduced to the Force users, "This is my grandson Boc', takes after yours truly in just about everything," the man looked like a younger version of Cres'. Kol Judged him to be around Nat's age if not a little older. 

The councilman turned towards Kol with explicit interest on his azure face. "This must be your youngest," he said slightly turning to Tanton and Essami. "He looks just like his grandfather back in the day," Kol could only gawk up at the large male. 

The man's fangs flashed once again as a not so pleasant smile spread on his lips. "I'll have to make sure to keep this one away from my granddaughter," this brought a peal of great laughter to the humans. The two male Twi'leks however, stared at Kol with a look that showed they were anything but jesting. As a Padawan the boy rarely felt fear, this happened to one of those rare moments. 

"Speaking of which, Boc' where is your sister I haven't seen her for hours. Boc' gave his grandfather a knowing look, "She went to her room to play with that annoying baby rycrit she found," he spoke of the creature as if it had personally slighted him. Cres nodded, clearly having heard the statement before. 

"Well let's get inside shall we, I don't know about you all but this heat is starting to get to me," Tanton said as he started to move towards the open gates. Kol silently thanked his father for getting the heat and attention off him. "Well little man you heard your boy, let's go," as Cres said this he draped his large arms over Sy and Ben and guided them along the bridge.

* * *

To say Kol was bored out of his mind would have been a grief understatement. The Chief of State, a black-furred Bothan woman, was currently giving a 'riveting' speech. The woman was currently speaking of how the joint unity in a time of parol was the key to the defeat of the First Order. He didn't disagree with her but the fact her that voice sounded like a stalling X-wing might have had something to do with his lack of attention.  
  
By the grace of the Force, the Skywalkers had been placed in the back of the spacious concert hall rather than the front. Looking around the table he observed that all of his present family was focused intently on the Chief of State Fa'teho. Kol peered around the hall for any potential exits he could use. 

On the base level were several dozen tables all seating an assortment of the galaxy's most important people. Upon a raised dais sat ten chairs, eight filled while two were vacated. Since the whole estate they were in was built inside of the mountain the walls were made from smoothed rock, draped on said walls were the sigils of all the ruling Twi'lek clans.   
  
The only exits Kol noticed on the floor level were located on either side of the raised dais. Too obvious, the boy mentally declared to himself. Chandeliers hung on the several hundred feet high rocky ceiling, looking similar to glowing stalactites. As he shifted his gaze over to the left he found his escape. On the second level was another seating area with several dozen more occupied tables. What Kol took note of however was the exit past all of the tables in the corner.

He leaned over to his mother a whispered, "I'm going to go use the little Jedi's room, I'll be back," without turning away from the speech his mother replied to him. "Hurry back the party section of this will be starting soon," she whispered back. Yeah right he wanted to say, he however simply nodded and made for the second level. After a quick trip up the staircase that leads to level two, he slipped through the door past all of the guests. He looked around to realize he had entered a large corridor, in the center of the floor lay a beautifully crafted carpet. As he made his way further down the hall a thought occurred to the young man, he had didn't know his way around the estate. He dashed down the closes hall as he heard the sound of guards coming his way.

His surroundings began to change drastically change as he booked it down the corridors. Left, right, left, he turned randomly down each hall until he stood in one with a series of doors on each side of the path. In between each door was a large tapestry depicting an image in each. He noted that each image seemed to be hand-made, unlike most which are holographic usually. 

Slowly making his way down the hall he even noticed there was one of Cres and his grandparents. In it, Ben and Syala were being squished under each of the Twi'lek's arms in what the boy assumed was a hug. They all looked decades younger and while his grandparents looked uncomfortable all three had great smiles on their faces.

The sound of a door slamming jolted him away from his amateur art appreciation, the sound of Twi'leki being spoken along with heavy footsteps caused the boy to do the first thing that came to mind. He ran into the first door he saw, and as quickly and quietly closed it behind him. What the hell is wrong with me, all I wanted to do was get out of a boring speech now I'm lost in someone else's home, he mentally berated himself. 

His breathing heavy from his secret marathon he noticed the room he had entered was large and well light. Glancing around the room he took note that it looked like a bedroom, a girl's bedroom. The vanity by the wall had perfumes, makeup, and other girlish things Kol couldn't even begin to identify. The walls as well as the bedsheets were a light purple, the room also smelled light of some type of fruit.

"Who's room is this," he got the answer when the startled shriek of a blue Twi'lek teen rang out in the room. Kriff, Kriff, Kriff, he inwardly cursed. In his great escape and observation of his new surroundings, he had completely forgotten to scan the room for life. "Wait please stop yelling I am not here to hurt you," the girl ran to her vanity quickly produced a blaster from the drawer. Not as a girlish as you would seem, he thought.

"Who are you," he apparently didn't answer fast enough as she repeated with more force, "Who are you!" Her accent was just as thick as Cres'. Exhaling he spoke, "I'm Kol Skywalker, our grandparents know each other pretty well," as he spoke he made sure to keep his hands in the air.

She lowered the blaster a fraction, "How do I know your not lying, just because you have the robes doesn't make you a Jedi or related to one." She had a point, he silently admitted. "If you put the blaster down I'll show you the holos of me and my family. Just please stop pointing the blaster at me." 

It looked as if she was about to oblige when a heavy knocking rang out on her door. "Lady Tes' is everything alright in there we heard a scream," as she approached the door she waved Kol out of its view. She opened the door a crack, "Everything's fine I was watching a horror holo and got carried away, she added a little waver to her voice. " Are your positive ma'am, it sounded like-", she cut the man off, "Yes, I am positive now go about your business I wouldn't want to have to tell Grandpa Cres' I was pestered by overprotective guards." 

Kol gulped at her words, 'Grandpa Cres', if he or Boc' ever found out about this he was dead. As she shut the door he took the time to fully observe her. She was most likely his age, a couple of inches shorter, blue-skinned, and had bright violet. "You said you had holos now show them," she demanded. He did as she said and after she finally put the blaster back in her vanity drawer. "Tell me Kol why exactly did you leave the celebration," as she spoke, the girl picked up a creature the boy recognized as baby rycrit.

He groaned in the way only a pubescent boy could, "It was just soo boring you know. She just droned on and on-," he stopped at her light laughter. "Sorry, it's just didn't with all the mysticism of the Force a Jedi could be defeated by a boring speech." He shook his head, "When you put it like that, yeah it does kinda sound bad," he blushed and lightly rubbed his neck. "Don't worry, I ditch my lessons all the time for the same reason. I swear it's almost like they don't hear themselves talking for one-thousand-years," he nodded his head in apt agreement.

"Why aren't you at the ceremony, your family played as key a role in the war as mine," he asked, now genuinely curious. "Don't really like parties you know, I'd rather be in the company of snuggles," she said as she kissed the crit. "Snuggles huh, cute name," Kol commented as he pets the animal. It was her turn to blush, "Yeah, Boc thinks it's a stupid one but I liked it." The boy shuddered at the thought of Boc', his sister seemed to notice this. "Let me guess grandpa and that idiot gave you 'the death' glare."

"Yes, that was just a little joke right they wouldn't really be mad just by me being around you, would they," the look on her face said it all, he was dead meat if they found out. "If they felt the need to give the look then you better hope they never hear of this." He gazed at her pleadingly, "You won't you know, tell them about this right," she quirked her pink lips to the side in contemplation. "I think that can be arranged. I will even let you stay in here until the ceremony is over if you let me see your lightsaber."

At the realization of what she said both blushed brilliantly. They both fumbled over their words in the way a baby stumbles in its first steps. Kol cleared his throat as he with shaky hands, took the saber of his belt. He stuck it out towards the Twi'lek, "Here I'll even allow you to use it for your generosity," the girl looked pleasantly surprised at his statement.

  
He grabbed her hands and situated them on the saber properly, "You just your hand on the and-," he didn't need to finish as the azure blade shot forth from its emitter. Tes' gave it an experimental swing, and smiled brightly, "what do you think Skywalker, I make a good Jedi or what?" She struck the cheesiest hero pose the youth had ever seen in his fifteen years.

"Or what," a beat passed before the teens burst out in uncontrolled laughter. That's how the night proceeded the two laughing at bad jokes, watching videos on the HoloNet, and talking about everything and nothing all at once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos and comment to let me know what you thought.


End file.
